1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mortar treating apparatuses, and particularly to a mortar treating apparatus in which reinforcement frame, adapted to be used in a cellular concrete panel and the like, is immersed into mortar to obtain corrosion protection effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete panels have been commonly used as a construction material. In recent years, there has been adopted cellular concrete panels in order to obtain advantages of both concrete and wood as the material quality of the concrete panel of the type as described, that is, one, while being a concrete panel, is further rendered light in weight and satisfactory in heat insulating property.
There has been proposed the following process as a process of producing a cellular concrete panel. Firstly, steel bars in coil form adapted for making a framework are combined together lengthwise and crosswise to form a metal screen, and the outer periphery of this metal screen consisting of the steel bars in coil form is fixed to a frame. The framework thus formed is degreased, rinsed and immersed in a mortar liquid so as to be corrosion-protected, thereafter, set in a mold, a slurry containing cement, an admixture, water and so forth is poured into this mold, the surface thereof is smoothed by means of a smoothing member, and temporarily cured for a certain period of time.
Upon completion of the temporary curing, the semi-finished product thus produced is removed from the mold. A plurality of such semi-finished products are put together and water-splashed in a pre-curing step, and thereafter, put into an autoclave where the semi-finished products are cured at high temperature and under high pressure. Upon completion of curing, the panels thus obtained are subjected to finish-coating and the like, and then, stocked as finished products.
In order to obtain the corrosion protection effects by immersing the reinforcement frame for the concrete panel into the mortar during the process of producing the concrete panels as described above, it is necessary to minimize the occurrence of foaming in the mortar as much as possible.
However, since, heretofore, the reinforcement frame has been lowered, in a vertically suspended state, into a mortar tank to be immersed therein in the conventional mortar treating apparatus, particularly with the mortar treating apparatuses for the large-size panels, which have been increased in number, the movement of the reinforcement frame in the mortar tank is very large in value, with the result that, a disadvantage has occurred that foaming easily occurs in the mortar. In order to control the occurrence of the foaming, the rate of travel of the reinforcement frame should be held down to a very low level, thus presenting a disadvantage of decreasing the operation efficiency during the process of producing the concrete panels, and moreover, the mortar is not uniformly adhered to the reinforcement frame.